


Combinaison(s)

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Season/Series 04, Relationship Study, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il sont six. Deux et deux et deux.</p><p>Il devrait bien exister une combinaison en mesure de satisfaire tout le monde et de ne donner à personne la sensation d'être laissé de côté.</p><p>Si seulement c’était aussi simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combinaison(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Ouhla, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien rédigé en français...Mais écrire dans une langue autre que la nôtre une fanfiction sur le Visiteur du Futur me semblait complètement absurde, donc nous y voilà !
> 
> Le récit (ou ce qui en tient lieu en tout cas) se fait du POV de Stella (merci à la saison 4 pour m'avoir fait apprécier ce personnage), et prend place grosso modo au début de la saison 3.
> 
> Bonne lecture & n'hésitez pas à venir râler dans les commentaires si vous estimez que je n'ai pas fait justice à votre personnage/relation préférée ;)

* * *

 

Il sont six. Deux et deux et deux.

Il devrait bien exister une combinaison en mesure de satisfaire tout le monde et de ne donner à personne la sensation d'être laissé de côté.

Si seulement c’était aussi simple.

 

Il y a en a une évidente pourtant – trois tandems qui sautent aux yeux.

 

Les deux tarés du futur pour commencer– le Visiteur et Castafolte. Ils sont tous les deux fous,déjà. Henri ne dégage pas cette impression au premier abord – aussi ingrate que soit sa moustache, elle ne suscite pas un sentiment de pitié semblable à celui provoqué par l'accoutrement puant de clochard du Visiteur – mais une conversation de cinq minutes suffit à dissiper le malentendu. Et puis il y a leurs années communes de souffrance dans le futur. Une éternité passée à bouffer de la nourriture pour chat et à échapper aux zombies aura au moins eu le mérite de créer une certaines complicité entre les deux, aussi pénible leurs incessantes _private joke_ sur le sujet soient-elles.

 

Judith et Mattéo ensuite. C'est sûrement la preuve des dysfonctionnements internes de leur petite clique que leur relation apparaisse comme la plus fonctionnelle, mais il n'y a pas de doute à ce sujet. Raph lui a raconté, un soir, comment ces deux là se connaissaient déjà, dans cette réalité alternative que lui et le Visiteur se sont donné tant de mal à annuler. Stella ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça romantique, la façon dont leurs chemins respectifs ont fini par se croiser à nouveau, dans des situations assez similaires pour que ce soit troublant et pourtant assez dissemblables pour qu'ils puissent cette fois-ci vraiment se rapprocher. Elle est probablement la seule à envisager leur histoire ainsi, tout comme elle semble être la seule à avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient désormais officiellement ensemble. C'est le genre de couple qui suffirait presque à lui faire croire au concept d'âmes sœurs. Stella est supposée avoir la certitude que Raph et elle vont finir le reste de leur jours ensemble, que leur futur est tracé et inéluctable - et pourtant, même lorsque que sa main serre celle de Raph, elle continue à en douter. Alors que lorsqu'elle observe Judith et Mattéo, l'idée ne semble pas si absurde.

 

Ce qui emmène au point qui fâche : elle et Raph. Les _normaux_. Ils devraient être le couple lambda dans la vingtaine, à la fois excités et anxieux à l'idée de s'engager dans une véritable vie commune, une vie d'adulte. Un couple qui aurait simplement la malchance de subir les visites intempestives de squatters excentriques du futur dans leur existence paisible.Sauf que Stella a parfois l'impression que l'essence de leur couple repose en réalité sur ces interruptions incessantes ; qu'il n'existerait pas sans elles. Ce moment décisif où le Visiteur leur a annoncé qu'elle et Raph resteraient ensemble en est la preuve le plus flagrante, mais ce n'est en réalité qu'un parmi d'autres. C'est une situation que Stella a du mal à expliciter.Ce n'est pas comme si elle était en mesure d'en parler avec quiconque, de toute façon. Aborder le problème avec Raph est une impasse.Quand aux autres, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Stella n'a pas véritablement d'amis proche en dehors de la bande, mais même si elles en avaient, elle doutait qu'un « je crains que mon couple soit entièrement dû à aux visites impromptues de gens étranges venus du futur » soit très bien reçu.

 

 

Si imparfaites que soient ces relations, elles n'en sont pas moins celles qui viennent le plus naturellement à l'esprit. Selon toute logique, c'est elles qui devraient organiser les rapports de forces, garantir l'équilibre au sein de leur petite équipe. Sauf que...

 

 

Sauf qu'Henri préfère généralement faire cavalier seul. Son ego surdimensionné est une autre caractéristique qu'il partage avec le Visiteur, et deux fortes têtes comme celles là ont du mal à accorder leurs violons. Il reste, avant tout, quelqu'un d'individualiste de solitaire,qui se satisfait parfaitement de passer ses journées seul dans son laboratoire à révolutionner le monde. Au bout du compte, c'est à son jugement, et au sien seul, qu'il se fie.

 

Sauf qu'aussi destinés/liés pour la vie/inscrits dans les étoiles qu'ils paraissent parfois, Judith et Mattéo restent cependant toujours un équilibre instable. Il y a des jours où Stella repense à la (fausse) relation que la Judith d'une réalité alternative avait entretenu avec Raph – parce que oui, elle avait fini par apprendre toute l'histoire . A sa propre tête sur l'épaule de Mattéo ce soir où ils avaient tous les deux trop bu. Au regard entendu de Judith au moment où elle lui expliquait que dans le futur, tout le monde était bi et avait donc deux fois d'options. Et elle se dit que d'autres solutions, aussi improbables et vouées à l'échec soient-elles, sont possibles.

 

Sauf que si le Visiteur est possessif envers tous les membres de son équipe - excepté Stella, qu'il ne semble pas vraiment considérer en tant que tel de toute façon - c'est tout particulièrement Raph qu'il semble rassuré à l'idée d'avoir toujours à portée de main, assez proche pour pouvoir le toucher, bien qu'il franchisse rarement le pas.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela ne semble pas vraiment déranger Raph.

Les exemples ne se manquent pas, mais elle se souvient d'un soir tout particulièrement, où leur compagnon du futur était revenu, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir. Raph s'était levé, seul, pour savoir ce qu'il en était. La discussion avait rapidement viré en une dispute interminable, tournant, surprise surprise, toujours autour des mêmes thèmes, avant de se prendre un tour plus serein, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Elle avait alors risqué un coup d’œil , pour découvrir les deux endormis l'un sur l'autre. Raph, affalé sur l'épaule du Visiteur, agrippait sa veste comme s'il pensait que cela l'empêcherait de se téléporter. Elle s'était contenté de retourner dans leur chambre en silence.

Stella refuse de considérer le Visiteur comme un rival, mais il y a des jours où elle ne ne peut s'empêcher de penser que si c'est une compétition, alors c'est une qu'elle a déjà perdu depuis longtemps.

 

 

Le problème de ces combinaisons, ce n'est pas tant qu'elles sont causes d'instabilités dans leur petite bande – c'est plutôt que dans leur quasi totalité, elles ne semblent pas prendre en compte Stella dans la balance, la confortant encore un peu plus dans ce rôle de _side_ _k_ _ick_ sympathique mais négligeable, dont l'efficacité se mesure en terme de sandwich préparés et de vaisselle lavée. La bonniche, pour parler moins poliment.

Il y a des moments où elle se dit que ce serait bien de prendre de la distance avec tout ça, de s'extirper et de rester en marge. Le problème c'est que rien ne l'attend en dehors de ce foutraque qui a rempli sa vie. Alors pour l'instant, elle est réduite à attendre, à rester sur la touche et à garder malgré elle un tableau des scores en tête.

Et à espérer qu'elle n'aie pas à se contenter de cette situation pour le restant de ses jours.

 


End file.
